Sasuke and Rukia
by BlazingDragonWarrior
Summary: Sasuke died when battling Naruto Uzumaki. He must now live in Soul Society and live a life being called a shinigami.


Sasuke tries to catch his breath, but Naruto uses _Uzumaki Barrel Roll_ to finish him off. Sasuke quickly uses tai jutsu to avoid it, then uses _Fire Style: Fire ball Jutsu _to counterattack. Naruto gets hit, and pauses for awhile to catch _his_ breath. Naruto, in nine-tailed fox form with the fourth tail, uses the rest of his chakra to use _Rasengan_. Equally important, Sasuke, who is also in his demon form, collects the rest of his chakra and uses _Chidori. _Sasuke misses, but Naruto made a critical hit, Sasuke, almost dying, lays on the ground and bleeds to death.

Naruto goes back to the leaf village and claims that he has completed his assignment, to kill that traitor, Sasuke. Sasuke was now sent to Soul Society. He was sent to District 78, one of the poorest places of all. Sasuke didn't know what to do. He didn't know whether he teleported somewhere, or if he was actually dead.

So, here's Rukia! Her task for today is to investigate this hollow that's been lurking around. Then she sees this young man in, what she thinks, awkward clothing. Rukia came up to Sasuke and said, "Those clothes…..they're much different from other people's clothes here…are you new here?" Sasuke replied, "Sure….you could say that…but, where am I? I remember fighting someone and…I think dying, but the rest is all blank." Rukia said, "Dying? Well, then…you are new. You're in Soul Society, this is where the people who have died come from."

Sasuke: So, that makes me dead!

Rukia: Yeah.

Sasuke: Are you a ninja or something?

*Rukia laughs*

Rukia: A ninja? No, I'm a shinigami.

Sasuke: Shinigami? Shinigami as in…Death God?

Rukia: Yeah, congratulations on meeting your first Death God!

Sasuke was speechless. "Anyway, what's your name?" Rukia asked. "Sasuke Uchiha", he claimed. "Ok, I'll try to remember that, my name's Rukia Kuchiki." Rukia replied. Suddenly that lurking hollow appeared and attacked Rukia from behind! "_Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!"_, Sasuke shouted. Rukia didn't dare to move when she saw Sasuke do the jutsu. The hollow disappeared. "Are you alright….uh…Rukia?" Sasuke asked. "I'm fine thanks…..what was that…kido spell you just did there?" she asked.

"Kido Spell? It was a jutsu…I'm not a shinigami." Sasuke answered. Rukia then thought for a moment: _Of course…how stupid of me to think of that…wait. He said he was a ninja…but he isn't no ordinary ninja, now is he? _Sasuke then told Rukia his life, and what happened to him. (In this fanfiction, Sasuke managed to kill Itachi and avenge his clan.) Rukia was shocked, she then told Sasuke, "You even killed your own brother…just to-". She was interrupted by Sasuke. "I had to, he killed my whole clan just to test his own power! It wasn't right. All he spared was me." he said.

Rukia couldn't say anything back to him. She then told Sasuke about _her _life. The story about her sister, Hisana and Byakuya…..when her friends died, when she grew up as an orphan, when she was adopted into the Kuchiki family…everything she said to Sasuke. Meanwhile, in Seireitei…Captain Ukitake asked Renji, "Renji…how long has Rukia been gone?" He replied, "Uh…about 6 hours ago." They both looked up and said at the same time to each other, "6 HOURS?" Renji and Captain Ukitake split up and asked everyone if Rukia returned or not.

Captain Zaraki, no Ken-chan, and Yachiru didn't even know Rukia left, so of course they didn't know anything about it. Hitsugaya-taichou and Matsumoto were in the real world, but Rukia didn't even go there, so Renji didn't even bother to ask them. Ukitake asked Captain Unohana and Soi Fon if they've seen Rukia, but sadly they did not. Pretty soon, they had no one else to turn to, but they had one other person to ask.

Captain Ukitake and Renji went to the Kuchiki manor. Captain Kuchiki-Byakkun (Nickname was from Yachiru), suddenly appeared and asked the usual question, "Why are you in my manor?" Renji turned frozen, but Ukitake asked Byakkun if he saw Rukia come back to Seireitei. Byakuya's eyes widened. No one in Soul Society ever knew that Rukia was hanging out with Sasuke. Byakuya, Ukitake, and Renji quickly used shunpo to go to District 78.

Back to Sasuke and Rukia…Rukia wanted to see how strong these ninjas are, so she asked Sasuke to train with her, he accepted. At the time the three men arrived, they thought Rukia was fighting an enemy. Rukia saw that Byakuya was about to use Senbonzakura on Sasuke, so she quickly pushed him out of harm's way and took the direct hit! Rukia stayed on the ground bleeding, while Sasuke thought Byakuya was an enemy, and dared to attack him.

Byakuya was just about to get ready to use his bankai, luckily, Rukia stopped him and the other two shinigami. Renji asked, "Rukia are you okay?" She repiled, "OKAY? You three attempted to murder my friend!" Ukitake and Byakuya said, "FRIEND? He was attacking you!" Rukia and everyone else knew that this was a while misunderstanding. Sasuke and Rukia then explained how they met.

"OH…." Renji and Ukitake said. Byakuya didn't even say anything. He left, and said good-bye. His voice….calm and cold as usual. Renji and Ukitake took Rukia and Sasuke to Seireitei. For two reasons: Rukia needed to heal her wounds her brother gave to her, and the fact that Sasuke didn't have anywhere to go. Three weeks later, Sasuke asked Rukia how to become a shinigami.

Rukia asked, "There is a way…but why do you wish to become one?" Sasuke answered, "I was an avenger, my job is done. I have murdered my brother, the person who I admired and idolized in my childhood. I now should have the right to earn the title of becoming a Death God." About 5 weeks later, Sasuke was already a shinigami! Rukia, Renji, Ukitake, and Byakuya wasn't that much surprised. After all, he already knew how to fight.

Sasuke and Rukia grew a strong relationship, that can never be broken. It wasn't like a relationship that they love each other. More like the kind Rukia has with Renji. Sasuke and Ichigo both understood each other. They have lost a person, or in Sasuke's case, people that they cared for. They were like brothers in arms, they both swore to protect people no matter what.


End file.
